a tribute to itachi sasuke
by tasyatazzu
Summary: sebentar lagi dia datang, ah, benarkan kataku barusan. one shot. ganti judul.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tes..tes..

Suara tetesan air jatuh dari langit-langit gua yang lembab dan dingin, menimbulkan gema yang terus bergaung. Ada beberapa orang di gua ini, semuanya memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah.

Di dekat dinding, berwarna hijau lumut, berdiri seorang lelaki. Dari pundaknya muncul semacam gerigi yang tajam dan saling berpasangan. Jika dilihat dari bentuknya, gerigi itu tampak seperti bagian tubuh sebuah tumbuhan pemakan serangga –venus fly trap. Ia berdiri diam selama berjam-jam, melihat dengan seksama seekor lalat yang sejak tadi mengitarinya.

Di tengah gua, menggosok-gosok pedangnya, duduk seekor...seorang manusia berwarna biru dengan gigi tajam dan sesuatu mirip insang di dekat telinganya. Ia sedang bersenandung riang dengan suara seraknya, membuat senandungnya mirip dengan suara gajah yang sedang sembelit.

"Kisame, bisa diam," kata seseorang yang duduk di atas batu. Kisame lalu menoleh dan berhenti bersenandung, kemudian ia berbalik dan meneruskan pekerjaannya menggosok pedang. Orang yang duduk di atas batu itu lalu mendesah dan menggeleng kepalanya.

Di atas batu itu, duduk seorang pria tampan dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Pelindung kepala dengan lambang spiral yang dicoret terikat dengan kencang di kepalanya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang diikat dengan rapi. Dari balik jubahnya, terlihat kaus jaring yang selalu dipakainya kapanpun dan sebuah kalung perak dengan bentuk aneh. Matanya berwarna merah darah, menyeramkan –sekaligus menarik di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan terlalu keras, nanti Kisame kabur," kata si pria hijau sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Pemuda bermata merah itu menoleh dan memasang tatapan garang.

"Kamu juga diam, Zetsu," katanya. Zetsu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menelan sesuatu yang dikunyahnya tadi.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti gua yang lembab dan dingin itu. Setelah puas menggosok pedangnya, Kisame bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu gua. Zetsu dan si pemuda bermata merah menatap dan mengikuti gerakan Kisame. Kisame lalu berbalik dan merengut.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu, aku cuma mau berenang di pinggir sungai sebentar," katanya sambil bergegas keluar dan dengan segera menghilang dari pandangan. Kedua orang itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Haha, hiu berenang di sungai," kata Zetsu sambil tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng. Selama beberapa saat, gua itu dipenuhi oleh gaung tawa Zetsu. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kemana yang lain?" tanya Zetsu pada si pemuda bermata merah setelah berhenti tertawa.

Pemuda itu diam tidak menjawab dan menatap nanar ke arah Zetsu. Zetsu tampak mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Hey Itachi, kapan adikmu mau datang?" tanya Zetsu lagi. Wajah Itachi sempat mengeras sesaat, lalu rileks lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Sebentar lagi, aku rasa," katanya seraya membuka mata. Zetsu hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu meneruskan kegiatannya memperhatikan gerakan lalat.

'Ya, sebentar lagi,' batin Itachi.

* * *

**ITACHI'S POV**

Sasuke. Adikku yang sangat kusayangi, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Uchiha –kelak. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kalau mengingat adikku itu. Rambutnya yang selalu berantakan, keinginannya untuk berlatih denganku –tak peduli meskipun aku lelah, wajahnya yang tampan tak bercela dan matanya.

Ya, matanya. Mata hitam dan gelap –khas Uchiha, yang tidak mungkin akan aku lupakan. Mata yang memancarkan kebenciannya padaku dan keinginan untuk jadi lebih kuat dan, membunuhku.

Membunuh, membunuh, membunuh. Membunuh aku.

Kata itu terus berulang di kepalaku bagai resonansi tak berujung yang semakin kuat. Menyadarkan aku akan arti yang lebih dalam, lebih kejam. Membunuh satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki. Kakaknya sendiri.

Ironis, padahal aku begitu menyayanginya. Padahal dia selamat dan masih hidup karena aku sayang padanya, ingin dia hidup. Ingin dia mengembalikan nama baik Uchiha yang rusak dan bobrok dan...ugh, perutku langsung mual memikirkan hal ini.

Uchiha, klan 'terkuat' di Konoha. Polisi Konoha. Tapi menjijikkan. Menikah dengan saudara sendiri demi menjaga ke'orisinalitas'an klan? Demi menjaga darah? Memangnya mereka pikir siapa mereka?

Kepalaku jadi agak pusing. Aku meregangkan pundakku sedikit. Duduk di atas batu memang tidak enak. Membuat badan sakit.

Aku turun dari batu, mengejutkan Zetsu –yang langsung melihat ke arahku sambil mengunyah. Ergh, dia makan apa? Serangga? Ugh, aku jadi makin mual.

Udara di gua ini lembab, tidak sehat. Kenapa dijadikan markas? Kenapa tidak ambil tempat yang lebih bagus? Lebih nyaman.

Ah, aku berpikir seperti seorang Uchiha yang biasa hidup di tengah kemewahan.

Uchiha. Berencana melakukan pemberontakan pada Konoha, gara-gara Kyuubi. Fitnah yang tidak ada habisnya. Orang-orang tua itu pikir Uchiha yang mengontrol Kyuubi, sementara Uchiha menolak mentah-mentah dan marah karenanya.

Konyol, dan bodoh.

Pemberontakan. Kalau saja mereka tidak merencanakan hal itu, mereka tidak akan menghilang dari peradaban. Aku tidak perlu melumuri tanganku dengan darah mereka yang menjijikkan. Aku tidak perlu lari dan menjadi ninja buronan. Aku tidak perlu bertempur dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke, lagi. Pada akhirnya semua ini kembali pada Sasuke. Kembali pada usahanya membunuhku. Kudengar dia bergabung dengan Orochimaru demi kekuatan. Kudengar juga si ular tua itu sudah mati. Apa benar?

Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin.

Aku berjalan berputar-putar sebelum berhenti ketika setetes air mengenai telingaku. Aku bergidik sedikit karena serangan tiba-tiba ini.

Dingin.

Tentu saja dingin, itu air –aku tersenyum sedikit. Senyumku yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Zetsu menatap heran.

Aku tidak balas menatapnya, hanya bergeser sedikit agar tidak ada lagi air yang mengenaiku.

Sasuke, kudengar dia membentuk kelompok baru. Apa namanya, Hebi? Benar-benar kuno. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan selera adikku itu tanpa menggeleng. Rupanya dia tertular virus ular Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba seluruh ototku mengejang dan sakit, seperti ada yang mengiris dari dalam. Aku memejamkan mata dan merapatkan gigi, menahan diri. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyiksa. Membuatku nyaris mati.

Mati.

Tanganku masih bergetar ketika kata itu melintas di benakku, menari-nari lincah diiringi suara biola yang menyayat. Mati.

Yah, tentu saja semua orang akan mati. Apapun caranya. Mengorbankan nyawa untuk orang lain seperti Yondaime dan si tua Sarutobi, meledakkan diri seperti Deidara, kena racun sendiri seperti Sasori, dipotong-potong seperti Hidan –meski aku sangsi dia sudah mati sekarang ini, dikutuk seperti Asuma, atau dibantai seperti keluargaku sendiri.

Hanya ada beberapa pilihan cara mati untukku. Pertama, mati karena ditangkap oleh Konoha dan dieksekusi –hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi. Bukannya sombong, meski aku jijik jadi Uchiha, tetap saja darah ini –dan kemampuan ini, yang membuatku bisa lolos dari mereka. Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih sesekali.

Kedua, mati karena dibunuh oleh si 'wadah' Kyuubi itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Gurunya –si Hatake mesum itu tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melawanku sendirian.

Ketiga, mati karena –aku harus menarik nafas panjang dulu, sesuatu dalam tubuhku. Aku tahu umurku tidak akan lama lagi, meski aku hidup damai sejahtera dalam kebahagiaan dan bergelimang harta. Entah apa yang ada dalam tubuhku, tapi jelas, hal itu membunuhku pelan-pelan.

Awalnya hanya sakit biasa. Aku kira gara-gara Mangenkyo Sharingan terlalu sering kupakai. Tapi seharusnya hanya MATA-ku yang sakit, bukannya semua jaringan tubuhku. Semakin hari, rasa sakit itu semakin nyata dan jelas –membunuh dari dalam. Mengiris setiap helai tubuhku.

Virus mematikan yang tidak diketahui, katanya.

Keempat, mati karena dibunuh, oleh Sasuke. Aku hanya rela mati di tangannya. Hanya olehnya. Bukan oleh Pein, bukan oleh Kakashi, bukan oleh Naruto, bukan oleh siapapun. Hanya olehnya.

Aku berharap mati di tangannya. Bukan bermaksud melumuri tangannya dengan darahku, hanya saja...

Hanya saja aku merasa itu adalah cara mati yang paling terhormat. Lagipula aku bisa mengetahui sejauh mana dia berkembang, sebesar apa kekuatannya sekarang. Hanya dengan bertempur dan melawannya, aku bisa menjaganya. Memberinya kekuatan.

Konyol sekali pikiranku ini, memikirkan kematianku sendiri. Apa aku mulai takut pada kematian seperti Orochimaru?

Tidak, aku tidak takut. Aku justru ingin menghadapinya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu ayah dan ibu, meminta maaf pada mereka. Meski itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian –lagi.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan yang dijalaninya setelah pembantaian massal itu. Bukannya aku tidak pernah melihat keadaannya, hanya saja, ia jadi pendiam.

Yah, itu wajar kan? Mana ada orang yang cengengesan setelah melihat keluarganya mati di depan matanya sendiri. Tepatnya, setelah melihat KAKAKnya membunuh keluarganya.

Tapi setelah bergabung bersama Tim 7, ia jadi agak 'hidup'. Naruto, si gadis berambut pink itu dan si Hatake sialan itu, mereka memberi pengaruh baik padanya. Aku jadi senang melihatnya.

Tapi siapa sangka, Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto justru mengingatkannya akan diriku –lebih tepatnya, kelemahan dirinya. Mengingatkannya akan balas dendam.

Aku menggeleng frustrasi. Hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh sesuatu yang sangat tajam dan keji. Maaf Sasuke.

"Ugh!" seruku. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Sangat sakit sampai aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku. Zetsu langsung berpaling ke arahku.

"Itachi? Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat tangan, menandakan aku baik-baik saja. Meski itu semua dusta. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Nafasku memburu dan cepat, tidak bisa kukontrol. Keringat dingin mengalir di leherku. Aku bisa merasakannya –virus sialan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat aku bisa mengontrolnya. Tubuhku kembali ke kondisi semula. Meski aku tidak yakin.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aliran chakra yang familiar. Aliran chakra yang serupa denganku. Aliran chakra yang tidak seharusnya ada disini.

Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melesat dengan cepat kearahku. Tidak terlalu cepat –karena aku masih bisa melihat arah gerakannya, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang lain terpaku dan tewas seketika.

Aku melompat ke belakang dan membuat bayanganku sendiri. Lalu aku lompat ke atas batu tempatku duduk tadi, dan melihat bayanganku sudah meledak menjadi bulu-bulu sayap. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ada dia. Memakai baju putih yang memamerkan dadanya dan ikat pinggang –kalau aku tidak salah lihat, dari tali tambang warna ungu.

Ya ampun, bahkan disaat seperti ini aku harus menahan tawa melihat selera berpakaian adikku itu.

Kami hanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia mulai menyerangku lagi. serangan yang mudah ditebak, dan dihindari, tapi rasa sakit itu menjalari tubuhku lagi sehingga aku tidak sempat menghindar.

Oke, aku sempat. Tapi serangannya tetap kena.

"Itachi," katanya geram.

"Sasuke, kau masih lemah," ujarku memprovokasi. Tentu saja aku berhasil memprovokasinya.

Tampaknya ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhir kami.

Pertarungan terakhir antar saudara dalam sejarah klan Uchiha, klan yang rela membunuh saudaranya demi mendapat Mangenkyo yang abadi.

Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan mengambil nyawamu. Aku terlalu menyayangimu, Sasuke.

Maafkan aku, tidak ada lain kali lagi. Ini yang terakhir.

Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N :** Sayonara Itachi, semoga Masashi-sensei bersedia membuat sebuah cerita lain mengenai dirimu. Eksistensi dirimu sebagai tokoh antagonis sejati sekaligus sosok kakak yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi si adik yang bodoh, sok ganteng dan ayam (dijadiin BBQ author geblek pake Amaterasu) akan selalu ada di hati kami –para Naruto fans. Amin.

Reviewnya ditunggu.

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
